


Confianza

by Zero (Obsscure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Community: writers_canvas, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen, Original Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confiar en ti es... peligroso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confianza

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #48: _Simplicidad_ , para la comunidad [writers_canvas](http://writers_canvas.livejournal.com/).

Confiar en ti es... como haber apagado la fuente primaria de energía y disponer solo de la reserva, a expensas de que se agote en el momento menos apropiado y me quede con la máquina muerta a medio camino. Es haber encerrado mis dudas en algún lúgubre callejón sin salida de mi mente, o manejar sorda y ciega sobre el carril de alta velocidad de la autopista. Es... casi la súplica críptica de que anules el raciocinio obsceno de la insoportable realidad.

Porque en la simplicidad de tus mentiras, he visto el destello de esa verdad que tanto había buscado.

~▣~


End file.
